


Lost

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Being Lost, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, idiot, you're lost again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

"Oi, idiot, you're lost again." 

Zoro turned from the wall he'd been contemplating on breaking through and saw Sanji standing at the mouth of the narrow alley. A cigarette dangled from Sanji's lips, and his hands were tucked into the pockets of his black trousers. The collar of his yellow shirt was unbuttoned and his shirtsleeves were rolled up in deference to the blistering heat.

"I'm not lost," Zoro said. The alley between the two pink stucco buildings had dead-ended at the high wall that surrounded the city. Zoro knew the harbor was on the other side of the wall. Therefore, finding the wall was one step away from finding the harbor. 

Sanji snorted and walked away. Zoro hustled to catch up to him.  The afternoon sun shone brightly down upon the city. People dressed in a variety of colors and wearing large hats strolled between shops and businesses. The scents of food, perfume, and sweat blended in the hot air. Open doors beckoned for customers to come inside and out of the summer heat. 

"I wasn't lost," Zoro insisted, falling into step beside Sanji. "I don't get lost." 

"Ha!"  Sanji shook his head as they dodged a donkey-led cart rolling down the cobblestone street. "You get lost going from the shower to the bath." 

"I do not," Zoro said. It had only been that one time.  He'd been drying his face after his shower, and then he'd sneezed and had been debating on whether or not he could use the towel as a tissue when he'd found himself outside the head and his nudity being laughed at by his crewmates. Sanji had been the only one screaming at him for his indecency in front of Nami and Robin. 

Zoro rested his wrist on the hilts of his swords, shifting closer to Sanji as a group of rowdy kids ran past. "At least I know where I'm going. You're always tripping around with hearts in your eyes because of the women. You're blind to everything else but them." 

"Not everything," Sanji said, bumping Zoro's arm casually. "I always know where you are." 

Zoro felt his ears heat.  "Shut up." He hated when Sanji said something mushy. It made him feel all weird and soft inside.  The bastard. 

The corner of Sanji's mouth curved knowingly. He took a final drag on his cigarette before crushing it beneath his foot as they walked.  "Want to get lost with me later?" 

Zoro felt the heat creep from his ears to his cheeks. His heartbeat sped up a bit. He cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at Sanji. "Yeah."

 

**End**


End file.
